Peter Octavius: Son of Ock- Prologue
by BlueLion1996
Summary: What if Peter Parker was born to Doc Oct? Read as he describes a short prologue of his life, his origins as spiderman, the tragedy of the father, and the legacy his father left for him...


Let me start from the top. My name is Peter Otto Octavius. I'm was just an ordinary high school teenager, well at least I was until a fateful accident changed my life, but I'll get to that later. My father's full name is Otto Gunther Octavius. Like me, he was bullied during his high school days, for his intelligence and his top marks. He couldn't defend himself from the bullies, but it was his brain that got him to where he was right now. He received his PhD from Columbia and married my mom, who eventually became an assistant to my father's work. However, something terrible happened that broke my family apart.

When I was 13, my father was demonstrating an experiment with a reactor. When my father's colleagues urged me to shut down the machine, my father refused. The result? The reactor exploding, killing my mom. Luckily my father survived.

My mom's death made my father soft, but then he turned a little cold. He forced me to study hard earned hours, on weekends, but luckily that hard work paid off as an academic scholarship to Columbia. But my college life will be told later, but let me tell you first about a quick synopsis of my high school life. 8 AM I go to school. Around 3 PM, I come back, but before that it was beatings from Flash Thompson the school bully. Man I hated that guy, and I just wished every day I wasn't bullied from that jerk. One day I told my father about it, during dinner but instead of getting angry, he gave me a short conversation.

"Peter, I was bullied your age for my intelligence and my lack of my strength. " My father said.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"I did nothing." He said calmly. "My father urged me to stand for myself and fight them back. Of course, that would make me no better than them."

"I see. " I said, scratching my chin.

"Son, there is power, and those who use it for the greater good. Those bullies you meet at school, will never bully you again, once they see how much you have accomplished. If fact they will be ashamed that they spend all that time on you, instead of using what really matters. Remember, Peter, **with great power, comes great utility.** " My father said.

It was this motto, this mantra that stood by me for years to come. The saying I lived by.

I remember another time I told my father of Mary Jane, and well, he didn't approve of me flirting with her.

"Leave that girl, Peter. " My father said. "She's not worth your time. You need a girl with brains, not a girl with a great body. Besides focus on your studies now, and when you get college, date a girl with brains."

"Alright dad." I replied, but I secretly didn't listen to him. Unfortunately, but I sure learned my lesson the day after that talk. I figured, the next hot Redhead I meet won't be someone I would want to have a relationship with.

Fast forward to the last year of HS, I was the valedictorian, giving my words of wisdom and greatness to my graduating class. My father was sitting the front row, proud that his son was the smartest kid in the school. At the party, I met with my father's colleagues, and even his boss came to congratulate me. He said that if I was ever as great my father, he would offer me a job during college. Of course my dad gently refused the offer, saying that before taking any job, I needed to finish college first.

But before College, I worked with my dad at his company for some kind of internship experience. During the trial runs, I was suddenly bit by a spider. I screamed in pain, but I passed out. Hours later I woke up in my bed, and my father was surprised as I was. He explained that it was a generically engineered radioactive spider that bit me. He explained that he was working on a project that he didn't want anyone want to steal from. He put all the properties and everything in that spider, so that when it bit anyone else they would die and not get the powers. Luckily the spider didn't kill me, as I had part of my father's DNA in me.

The night that the spider bit me, I experimented with my newly developed powers. I made a spider outfit, and called myself, Spiderman. I jumped building from building, and I helped cops catch criminals. I kept the city at peace for the most part. However, my first encounter with Doc Oct would be my last.


End file.
